


All That Gleams

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	All That Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/gifts).




End file.
